new beginings
by crumpetsandtea122
Summary: Dave karofsky is begining the long,cruel road to acceptance.He's trying to create a better future for himelf while trying to rememnd the events of the past.Dave starts his new school,riverton high.to submit Oc's for further chapters,see OC's are needed


I need OC for the next chapters-I've already got a few. We need cheerio's'', teachers, pupils, and glee clubbers. Check OC's are needed for the details.

Also, I'm sorry if the way I write karofsky annoys you-. - I'm better at description than dialogue and writing feelings-.-

A torrent of rain drowned the butter-yellow bus. The sky above was bleak and blah, melancholy grey stretching out for hundreds of miles. The trees that fenced the roads were skeletal, bony witches' fingertips reaching out into the sky. A thick layer of wet condensation was on every window in the bus, and while the air outside was artic and glacial; the air inside the bus was warm and toasty from heaters. The bus gently bounced along the jet-black road to its destination-Rigorian high .It was the first day back for the students of the school, the sky, dull and lifeless echoed the feelings of the students as they have to return to sickening school lunches and humdrum lessons.

Dave karofsky sits on his own, closest seat to the window. Staring out through the window at the drab world outside .It's his first day, and unlike most first days he is not walking to school with Azimio, acting like he is the kind of the world,tossing slushie's at the resident 'losers' or throwing people in he is curled up in his seat,feeling cold inside and stomach feels like a cage to a thousand butterflies,questions buzzing around his mind like a swarm of angry bees. His stomach kept on churning, and a lump is in his throat that won't go away no matter how many times he swallows. The brightly coloured bus then halts at their third stop so far .Dave observes the three people below from his window. They are all huddled together like a crèche of baby penguins, or a set of pencils tied together with a rubber band in a desperate attempt to escape the horrendous downpour. When the bus doors open they scramble on, nudging each other out of the way and frantically flashing their bus passes at the blasé bus driver. The first to get on was a redheaded girl who had an air of class and in her amethyst pencil skirt sashayed down the aisle. The next on was a boy with waves of curly caramel hair, piercing blue eyes and a large, bulky frame who gave the impression of a cuddly teddy bear. These two slipped into their seats neatly. The final one on was another boy, he had a long raven-black fringe that hung over his eyes and just touched the bridge of his nose. He was skinny; he looked like a twig ready to snap. And he was dressed in purple tight leather jeans and a dark black top, hanging around his neck were two necklaces of naturalistic beads in shades of brown and beige. He kept on walking up the isle ignoring some footballers' calls of 'fag' and cocksucker', coming closer and closer until Dave was staring up at his chest.

"Excuse me? can I sit here?" the boy asked, gesturing to the empty seat. His voice was muffled and small.

Dave first thought about saying "no, you can't." Because of the idea that that boy was gay and he was sitting with him. What would that do to his reputation? He then pushed the shallow, image-obsessed ideas out of his head.

"Yeah, sure" Dave answered, his eyes flickering to meet his... fringe. Fringe. He shunted up a bit to give the boy some room, and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs while glancing sideways at him.

The boy quickly sat down, and began to rummage through a leather bag he held. The bus was overflowing with people, and the air was filled with chatter. Dave could see above the seat in front of him, it was like a sea of heads. Dave then turned his head to the window, judging on how quiet the boy had asked him, he didn't really expect him to be the talking type. He didn't really feel like talking anyway, although his anxiety had died down. He stared at the window as two drops of rain raced each other down its cold surface.

"Hey, are you Dave karofsky?" the boy queried

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dave said warily, eyeing the boy with suspicion. Did people know what had happened at his past school? Had the rumours already passed over here?

"I'm will" a grin flickered across his lips "so you're the one Kate is showing around..."

He then relaxed .oh, so he didn't least the rumours hadn't passed through to here.

"Dude, I'm getting shown around?"

"Yeah, every new student does on their first day" will chuckle, obviously thinking of old memories, he put his arms behind his head and leaned back into the soft seat.

"Dude, what the fuck do you do when a new batch of tiny freshmen come flooding in?"

"everyone is assigned a freshmen, and has to show them around-its bullshit ,for the first two weeks you have this walking bag following you around through school, constantly getting lost in the loos ,screeching your name down the hallways" will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"So, you plan on joining the football team?"

"Huh?"

"You just look pretty burly" will grinned like a fox "you're the sort people would expect to do football, what with your frame and body build..."

"Actually, I planned to do hockey" Dave said, running one of his huge fingers down the window. "I never really liked football, I used to do it of course, but that was just for my dad, to please him."

Will stared up at him; well his head moved up and turned in his direction. Dave wasn't sure if will was blind, hated his eyes or was just emo .Or maybe he didn't even have any eyes, fucking hell he now had these images of a freaking eyeless boy, removing his fringe to unveil a face of dry slimy skin. The bus had done three more stops, and was brimming with screaming, giggling pupils. They were currently passing a stretch of emerald green field, glittering with drops of dew. A herd of sheep grazed on the grass in the field. Slowly moving like fluffy clouds. The rain had now stopped.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"McKinley high" Dave said

"Why?" will question.

"school and shit , I wasn't learning enough, needed better education…why the fuck does it matter?" he said it without looking at will, instead staring blankly out into the doused surroundings, really hoping he couldn't hear the emptiness in those words.

"That's not the reason" came the sharp-as-a-lemon reply.

Dave turned around, raised an eyebrow and used the reply that was tingling on his lips. God, he felt like that ginger warden from holes, maybe he should just add some hands on hips while he was at it, he probably sounded camp as hell. And even the most moronic person with the worst gaydar would have it beeping painfully loud? He suddenly remembered when Kurt had first confronted him and he had said he named his fist the 'fury'. That was just as fucking sad as naming your penis the destroyer-why did he ever say that? He must've seemed like even more of a asshole .God,he hated memories-always popping up, reminding him of what a utter asshole he had been for years-fuck, why wouldn't they just go away? Always screwing him up. Ugh, perhaps the rumours had reached here, or perhaps the rumour that he had left because of rumours, maybe nobody knew what they were e about.

"Excuse me?"

All of the sudden the radio changed to Adele's song 'rumours' .Adele's deep ,lustrious ,silky smoky voice came flooding through the bus, blaring out 'rumour has it'. OH how ironic. Dave wanted to burst out laughing, not in good way though.

"Sorry, I have this thing-I can tell when someone is lieing .its in the voice. You can tell me." will said kindly, his mouth softening.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"well, despite the fact I hardly know you-I heard the emptiness in those words, whatever happened-it must have been,well , I want to be a physiatrist-so I guess it helps to have practice " Will said warmly

"Sad? It was pathetic. I was pathetic, god; I made so many mistakes that year."

Dave stared down at his feet, not wanting to meet. Fringe contact with Will. He felt the regret flood through his body like a wave, he wanted the memories just to go away, it didn't really matter how many times he apologised it wouldn't make the events disappear .Every single action he had ever done at that school made him cringe. How many people had he slushied over those years because they weren't 'cool?' He knew he only did it for peer pressure but still, he felt a twinge of guilt. And what he did to Kurt was just...despicable. He wanted to rewind time, redo his actions. Why was he so loathsome towards a boy that wasn't afraid to be himself? Because he was jealous, of how he could just wake up each day and not have to live a life of secrets. He didn't have to get worried whenever the word 'fag' was mentioned, he didn't have to beat up other gay people to make himself look 'straight'. He didn't live in fear. And also, he had all these feelings, locked up inside his huge indestructible closet, feelings for Kurt. He wished he could just tell someone, somebody who had been through something like this-but he wasn't going to start nattering on to a random stranger called will-even though he was gay-also, they were on a crowded bus, and any random person could hear and it would travel around the school and..

"The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing"

Wise words will.I guess Dave had learned not to snog people your in love with and then threaten to kill them,thats a start.

The bus then stopped outside the high school, Hundreds of kids were spilling into the doors, walking up steps to get to the glass doors. The doors of the bus opened with a gentle hissing noise and the struggle to get off the bus was intense, it seemed all of a sudden the pupils became animals, pushing, shoving, and squeezing through tiny gaps .A blur or bodies. Dave and will got off last, taking one last look at the yellow bus as it sped off .Feiry red, sun yellow and muddy brown leaves scattered the ground, and with each step upon them gave a symphony of crunching noises. Dave hated autumn.

"I've got RE now, in the building at the back, even though I'm a strong atheist and I see no point in learning about religious bullshit...I'll see you later"

Will then walked off, his leather bag bumping against his hip in his tight purple leather jeans. Dave turned to face the school and headed up the stony steps through the huge glass doors.

Dave walked down the corridor, ignoring the burning stares of resident cheerios' and jock-blocks as he went past. He was the new kid-this was expected, like some unknown animal in their territory. They had to study him, and see if he was one of the pack. Even though he was much taller and bigger than most the people there, he felt himself shrink under their blistering glares that cut into him like a knife into butter. Oh fuck, he sounded so…poetic. Trees, flowers and shit. Oh cry me a river. Stop being such a insufferable pussy .But as he continued to walk, the doubts and voices and freaking questions began to bombard him like a thousand bombs. He was dealing with these questions when he felt a hand on his shoulder, lost deep in his thoughts, he twitched.

"Hi?" Dave said warily, his deep hazel eyes darting to see three boys, all well-muscled, all wearing the schools signature letterman jacket. They looked smug and egotistic.

"Weren't you talking to will Braidwood earlier?" one of the more tanned boys asked mockingly, the other boys let out cruel sniggers.

"Yeah, why do you fucking care?" Dave shot back.

"Whoa, calm down trying to help you here" said the tanned boy holding his hands up in mock fear, he introduced himself as milkman carelessly added that the two boys behind him, one blond and one with a shaved head, were called toby and Ryan.

"Will Braidwood's a fag, he confessed it at our prom" he grinned. But it wasn't kind.

It was like the sort of grin a snake would give before it was about to strike.

"It was pathetic. He came on stage and just…announced it. Everyone was laughing besides his glee freaks. Nobody was surprised; he practically fucking skips around, the blind twat." He snorted in his painfully annoying voice, and the two boys behind him guffawed.

Dave just continued to stare at Mick, looking at him like he was some abomination .Or some shit on his shoe. He really wanted to silence that gaping, shit-spewing hole he called a mouth. But he was new-he didn't want any drama on his first fucking day. Making enemies wasn't a good thing. Even though he was positively seething about how this douchebag talked about this gay dude, he tried his best to look relatively bored.

"Just keep clear of the fag dude, we don't want you to catch the gay" The boys laughed.

Dave didn't do anything, just continued to stare at Mick, the depressing truth beginning to set in.

The three jocks all gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and were grinning.

"See you around ham-hock." He and his friends then lumbered off into a classroom for their next lesson.

Dave's face fell. This place was just as homophobic as mkinely,no stepping out the closet for you karofsky. Better just tighten the lock while you're at it.

Dave soon found himself in the school office, sitting down on one of their chairs in the waiting room. In the few minutes he had to wait, he contemplated some things. Funny how he had transferred here because of rumours about him and because it was a homophobic school-and that he needed a fresh start. It's funny, how this school was just, or maybe even more homophobic than McKinley .After hearing what had happened to that Will when he came out…well it wasn't encouraging. The clock continued to tick, and the halls were empty as everyone was already off in their lessons. Dave searched in his red backpack for a bottle of water, when he found one he glugged it down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. After a few minutes, a blond woman around her twenties chewing some gum put her head around the door. She was the school secretary. Her expression was bland and dull. For anything she could've been a doll, the only sign of life in her was the constant moving of her mouth as it chewed the gum. And she said in the most insipid voice he had ever heard.

"Dave karofsky, the principal would like to see you now"

She then took her head away, and went back to messaging her friends on Facebook, or pretending to be working hard doing paperwork while really watching YouTube videos. Dave lumbered into the principal's office and sat down on the hard wooden chair. On her desk was a nameplate that said principal Applebee, next to it a pot of pencils and a picture of an overweight man with two chubby kids, her family of course. Mrs Applebee was rather plump herself, with a wobbly double chin and a flabby body. But in a cosy way. She wasn't ugly and her short blond locks didn't make her face look like a blushing bowling ball. She looked like one of the moms you see in the movies, as sugar and perfume and sweets. She had a rich, deep voice for a woman.

"Good afternoon Dave, I do hope your morning here has been satisfactory" she beamed like a sun.

"Yes miss." Dave said, trying to sound as optimistic and jolly as possible but utterly failing.

"Shirley should have your timetable done by now" Mr Applebee said this in a way that screamed, OH-well-the-bitch-probably-hasn't. The principal turned in her seat, her body slightly wobbling as she did. She turned to face the secretary. Shirley jumped out of her seat in panic and began to frantically type on the keyboard with a blazing determination. Shutting down any other things she had been viewing. She eventually ambled over with a goofy smile on her face with the papers which were snatched out of her hands.

Miss Applebee smiled that gleaming smile again that made her cheeks plumped and her eyes narrow and shuffled his papers. She then pushed them towards Dave.

"This is your timetable, David, but let me warn your something-here at riverton high. We have a no-bullying policy, I do not want you to be hurting or causing anyone distress here-physically or emotionally-is that clear?"

Dave seriously wanted to laugh; judging from the conversation he had had a few minutes ago, the catcalls of fag to Will on the bus. It was clearly evident that bullying went on in this school each and every day and none of the teachers gave a fuck .Even so, Dave put on his most fake smile, and gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"I won't, miss." Dave smirked

"good, well I need to inform you that today you will be shown around most of the school by Kate Anderson" Applebee rolled her eyes as she said that, and pronounced the 'K' a little but too much. "Well then, Kate is probably outside near the lockers, she said she couldn't come in here as she is apparently allergic to offices" she yet again rolled her eyes. "You can leave then David"

Dave walked out of the office and through some corridors until he came to his assigned locker. The silence was unnerving. It felt unnatural for these corridors not to be filled with noise. He came to his locker. He was just freaking standing there for several minutes, like a utter dumbass.

"Kate Anderson? Where the hell are you..." he muttered

"HERE .cheezy Jesus calm down" Dave turned around to face Kate, she was leaning against a locker a bit away, with her arms crossed. He headed over to her.

She had black hair cut in a spiky but smooth bob with one lock of hair overhanging her right eye. Her eyes were a deep, mysterious grey with swirls of glittery silver in them, overhanging, feathery lashes. Her complexion was chalk white and she had rosebud lips. She was wearing incredibly bizarre and extravagant clothes, including a necklace that had a fake moustache hanging on the end. On her head she wore a stripy white and black boler hat.

"So…where to go first?" she smiled "it's your choice. But I highly recommend seeing the glee club, as if its mindblowingly fabulous"

She made an explosive noise, when given a questioning look by Dave she smiled superiorly.

"Seriously. That's why we called it fireworks, because were big, bright and colourful-and if you piss us of we will explode" she chuckled

She whipped her head around to give Dave an intense stare, staring at Dave like Edward Cullen intensely stares at Bella in the shitty series called twilight. She wiggled her eyebrows in a manner or ways and contorted her mouth to make a series of comical looks that should have been added to the internet as memes.

"So Daaave karofsky. Where do you vant to go?" she said this in a velvety Russian accent, she then tipped her boler hat to cover one eye.

"I would like to see the locker rooms, and maybe the football pitch, even though I plan to do-"

"Glee club it is then!" she said merrily, she grabbed onto Dave's hand like a vice.

Dave's instinct's kicked in; this place had to hate the glee club. Almost every school did. He didn't want to be a loser. He was new anyway, people judge you on when they find out your joining the glee club? They judge pretty quickly, and act on it aswel .He'd seen puckerman go from one of the most popular guys in the school to one of the biggest losers. He pulled back.

"The fuck? Why would I want to see glee club? Glee club is for losers"

"Glee club is not for losers Dave. Everyone says we sing show tunes but nobody even knows what we sing in there, everybody is ignorant, don't be too. I don't understand how expressing your voice, individuality and who you are makes you a makes you a winner, in the end .anyways!"

She then literally dragged him through the silent corridors to an empty classroom. They passed bulletin board displaying several signup sheets. Dave tried to stop to write down his name on the signup sheet for hockey

The room was huge, and there were drawings plastered all over the wall, pictures of bands, random doodles, etc. The seats were soft multi-coloured beanbags, and the lights hanging from the ceiling were spiky paper lamps that lit up with a pure white light.

They took a look around, and then looked around the school for a while. Having conversation's about the most random topics, constantly dissolving into laughter and being told to shut it by the cranky old hag in class both talked about their schools, Dave told Kate a bit about McKinley, how they had a glee club, about their football team, the thriller performance, etc. .He didn't mention anything about his behaviour and what he did, but why did he need to? That was all behind him. Right? Everything at McKinley was all behind him. Right?

After a while they decided to explore the cafeteria, they surveyed the crap swimming in the metal trays where everybody got their lunch. It looked disgusting, greasy, and diseased. In one tray there was just a puddle of brown slop, like a cow had puked and shat in the tray. It stank aswel, a smell that made your eyes watered; Dave wondered how anybody could ever force this down their throat and keep it there. His expression was one of true detestation .He stared at Kate with wide eyes.

"I'm definitely having a packed lunch. This stuff looks like horse shit"

"Why? I think the food looks most delectable"

Her eyes glimmered, and she dipped her ring finger in the brown gunk and held up a huge slimy ball of it

."Sure you don't wanna try? The food looks fawking gorgeous, the smells are divine, this is what I .dining."

She twirled it around her finger. She began to slowly move towards Dave "why not give it a try? I'm sure you will looovee it".

She then flicked her finger and the gunk hit Dave on his cheek, it was slimy and made his skin crawl. He gave her a 'bitch please' look, dipped his finger into the monstrosity in the tray, and flicked a ball at her that landed directly on Kate's forehead. It was just as they were beginning to start a throw-disgusting-food-at-each-other-fight, an incredibly fat nurse with the face of a nurse came through the kitchen smoking a fag.

She told them in a most unladylike-manner to go away; she then waddled back with her cellulite thighs wobbling with each step to the steamy kitchen.

Dave and Kate burst out laughing as she went away. They then went to the bathrooms and cleaned of the gunk. They then continued to explore the school; they were not able to see the locker rooms and hall because they were both currently in use. And Kate said Dave would see them soon anyway if he planned on doing football. They both sat down on the steps at the front of the school, sharing a wad of sweet strawberry gum.

"So...do you like music?" Kate pondered, warmly smiling to Dave

"It's okay. I mean, I don't like performing if that's what you mean, but I like bands and shit"

"Why don't you like performing?" her eyes shone "I bet you're pretty good. Can you sing?"

"Sort of. But never in front of anyone .dont get any ideas, I'm not joining your glee club" Dave sighed

"You're probably a baritone, judging on your appearance"

"I'm not joining your-

"-were not losers you know. We will be going places. We will be the ones winning, and all the hatred we get only drives us in our journey to become stars and winners. The people who bully and hate on us? Lima losers. I can't wait for the day I drive up to a McDonalds in my mustang convertible and see Gemma jives working at one of the tills. That would be amazing"

She said blandly staring at Dave with a bored expression on her face.

"Auditions are tomorrow, we all have to audition again at the start of each New Year. Even if you don't plan to join-come along, you might think a little differently after it"

She grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs back to the school. Leaving Dave behind sitting on the steps with a headful of thoughts. As she walked away he got a glimpse of a nametag on her bag.

Kate Anderson.

Anderson, now why did that surname sound so familiar?

Do hope it's alright: / review and tell me what you think!


End file.
